This invention relates to a controlling apparatus for a bulldozer blade.
There have been used bulldozer blade controlling units of two types, one is of a type that laser beam is projected from a laser transmitter to produce a reference plane and the bulldozer detects and receives the beam so as to maintain the bulldozer blade at a fixed height relative the reference plane; and the other is of a type that an angle sensor is installed on a push beam fixedly securing the bulldozer blade for the purpose of maintaining the bulldozer blade at a constant inclination. However, the former is disadvantageous in that it is complicated and costly in construction and its operation is subjected to the influence of dirt, whilst the latter has a demerit that its operation is influenced by the vibration inherent to the bulldozer itself.